Unwanted Betrothal
by RoxyBunny
Summary: The war between the Earth and the Moon kingdoms has finally come to an end with a treaty stating the princess of the moon must wed the prince of the Earth...but what happens when the princess does not know the prince and falls in love with a mysterious ma
1. The Treaty

**Unwanted Betrothal**

By: RoxyBunny

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters (sadly…but true) and I never will…

* * *

**Chapter One - The Treaty**

* * *

The war had been going on for nearly a century. Generation after generation, the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom fought each other with hatred in their hearts. It had all began when a betrothal between the two kingdoms failed. The princess of the Moon refused to marry the prince of the Earth. Being the arrogant planet it was, the Earth took this as a personal assault and lashed out with a war that would last for years. Finally an heir to the Moon Kingdom was born, a beautiful princess. Word of the young infants beauty quickly spread throughout the galaxy. Intrigued, the Earth's King would only have the finest bride for his son. A treaty was made between the two kingdoms to end the war. In exchange for the girl's hand in marriage, the Earth would cease its war on the Moon Kingdom. Reluctantly they agreed and the alliance was made…

* * *

"Mama, are we there yet?" questioned the young boy. The boy looked to be about three years old. He had raven colored hair and midnight blue eyes, just like his father's. He was no ordinary boy; in fact he was the successor to the Earth throne. 

"Darien, be patient. We will be there soon," replied Queen Adrianna with a small smile. The young boy huffed and walked away.

* * *

"I'm not sure if we did the right thing…"Queen Serenity questioned her husband. 

"There's nothing else we could have done my love. Our army is in short number, we have been fighting for years with the end of the war no where in site," retorted King Lathorn.

"I suppose you're right…I am sorry," sighed the Queen cradling her small blonde baby.

* * *

"Look my son, come to the window. Do you see the palace below us?" asked King Xerlock. Darien looked over his father out the window and nodded. "That is where we are to stay for the next few days." Darien watched the beautiful palace as it came closer and closer. He was amazed at its size. He noticed two people standing at the landing pad. No, not two people, there were three. "See the child the woman is holding?" questioned the King. "That is your future bride my son…"

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so please read and respond. Flames are welcome as long as you tell me why you think my story sucks…I'm learning to become a better writer!! D -RoxyBunny

P.S. I know this chapter is short, there will be longer ones. This is mainly the epilogue...


	2. The Silver Crystal

**Unwanted Betrothal**

By: RoxyBunny

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters (sadly…but true) and I never will…

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Silver Crystal

* * *

**

The royal family from the Earth departed their ship. King Lathorn and Queen Serenity greeted them at the landing pad. "Welcome!" exclaimed Queen Serenity.

Darien noticed the blanket the woman with silver hair held. He wanted to see if the thing in the blanket was real. Darien tugged at the bottom of it, Queen Serenity noticed, and smiling she knelt down so the little prince could see his future bride. "It's smelly mommy," declared Darien. The royal couples laughed and made there way into the entrance of the grand palace.

"So…if we can all sign the treaty then it will be sealed and we would be more than happy to announce our son's engagement to your daughter," stated King Xerlock.

"My husband and I thought it would be of the best interest of our daughter if she did not know of her betrothal to young Prince Darien," replied Queen Serenity.

"Well…whatever must be done, must be done. Lets see…alright, right here," King Xerlock pointed at a paragraph in the treaty. "It states that your daughter will wed our son after her eighteenth birthday. He will be twenty-one by then and ready to take the throne of the Earth."

"Yes…yes. But please, you must promise me, not a word of their engagement. You may tell your son but no one else. I want my daughter to grow up like a normal girl…" 'Not that she wouldn't have enough trouble already as a princess,' thought Queen Serenity.

"Alright…just sign the treaty then," King Xerlock looked at Queen Serenity. She signed the paper and a smile came across Xerlock's face. "Good, now that this is all settled…"

Queen Serenity forced a small smile and though, 'What have I done to my child?' With the last passing thought her forged smile faded.

King Lathorn took notice in the change of his wife's mood and excused her, "Dear, you do not look like you feel well. Might you go lay down for a bit? I can have a servant call for you when the ceremony starts." He referred to the ceremony in celebration of his daughter's birth. Serenity nodded and left with the babe.

* * *

Hours passed and finally Serenity's mood was finally lifted when she was finally alone with her child. She knew she would not have another child. Here she was signing away the future of her only child. She sighed and crossed the room. 'The ceremony is going to start soon' she thought to herself.

A slight knock at the door was heard and Serenity twirled around to find a servant, "His majesty requests your presence in the throne room." Serenity nodded dismissing the young girl. She had already changed into her royal dress, hours before. She pulled her long silver hair up into a bun. With a sigh she left the room, baby in arms.

* * *

King Lathorn and Queen Serenity sat at their thrones. Serenity had been to many birth ceremonies before, all very boring. The youngest of each royal family presented a gift to the newborn child. A small blonde girl walked up holding a mirror; she was the princess of Venus, Mina. The small girl presented her gift and cooed at the baby. More gifts passed when a small brunette girl came up holding a small cake; obviously this was the princess from Jupiter, Lita. How they loved their food. A fragile looking blue-haired girl came up to the baby and set down a physics book, she was the princess from Mercury, Ami. Though the Mercurians might be thought of weird at time, they were very bright. Yet another small girl came up, she had dark raven colored hair…a scowl on her face, yes, that was the princess of Mars, Rei. The girl set down some small charms and turned on her heals to leave. Finally, the last gift, Serenity let out a sigh…possibly louder than she meant it to be for her husband gave her a smirk.

The small three-year old prince from Earth made his way up to the throne, already showered in gifts. He held a small necklace. On the necklace, for everyone to see, was a large diamond. "We call this precious stone the silver crystal…" came his small voice. With that he walked over to the baby's crib and put the gem around her tiny neck. The chain was visibly too large for her, but she would grow into it with time. The tiny prince gave her a kiss on the cheek and the entire throne room sighed with admiration. Prince Darien blushed slightly and ran back to his parents.

* * *

The following couple day came and went with a blink of an eye. Darien had gotten attached to baby Princess Serena. He loved to play with her. He nearly did everything with her. It was to no ones surprise that the young prince cried all the way home. He wanted his little Serena.

* * *

_Eighteen Years Passed…_

* * *

"Oh my GAH!" squealed Princess Serena. She had grown up to be quite the beauty, no surprise. She had the smoothest pearl like skin, golden blonde hair reaching past her knees, beautiful bright blue eyes with a hint of silver in them, and to top it all off, she had a figure any girl would die for. "Mama…" Serena ran to Serenity, "look, we've been invited to a ball on Earth!" Serena's father, King Lathorn, had passed away the previous year.

"That's great darling!" the queen tried to say enthusiastically, but she knew what the ball was for…the announcement of her daughter's engagement. She had yet to tell her daughter of her betrothal.

"It's said that everyone it invited for a week stay at the royal palace before the ball…oh mama, can we please go now!" chirped the excited princess.

With a sigh the queen nodded and within the hour they were on their way to Serena's future…

* * *

Prince Darien rode out into the palace forest with frustration. The scene with his father just replayed itself in his head over and over again.

"_Darien…better I tell you now than later. You will be meeting your betrothed at the ball…"_

"_What!?" Darien yelled back._

"_You're going to meet your future bride…"_

_Darien huffed out of the palace and ran to the stables. He couldn't be in the same room with that man. He was always making his decisions for him. Darien wasn't even ready for marriage yet. He still had to get the little bit of player out of him. Darien wasn't exactly the purest prince; he had bedded many of the kingdoms women before. Marriage was the furthest thing from his mind.

* * *

_

A few moments after Darien stormed out of the palace, who to show up than his future bride herself? King Xerlock and Queen Adrianna greeted the queen and princess of the moon.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would love to have a look around your palace!" Princess Serena smiled.

"Oh, but won't you?" smirked the King. He knew where his son was running off to, why not send this angel his way? "The stable is out back, you may choose any horse to your liking…"

Serena smiled and ran out the door. She was a very innocent young girl. It was a matter of mere seconds before she already mounted one of the beautiful horses. Oh…was this going to be fun! Serena galloped out of the stable towards the forest. Everything seemed to be going fine…until she lost control of her horse. He seemed to go wild, and she couldn't calm him down. Her necklace, which she had ever since she could remember, played in the sunlight causing rays of light to go every which direction.

It was one of these rays that caught Prince Darien's attention. He looked over to see one of the palace horses practically throwing a… an angel. He was mesmerized by the girl's beauty. Darien quickly rode over to the girl and swept her off the horse into his lap.

Serena looked up at her savior. He was beautiful. Midnight hair, deep blue eyes…those eyes, they were gorgeous. Serena smiled and sighed into his chest.

Darien glanced down at the girl, 'If only she were my betrothed…' he thought to himself. He took a quick look at the amulet that caught his attention. Something was familiar about it, very familiar…

* * *

Thank you for reading the second chapter! Please read and review!

Special thanks to - PinkGrenade, shortie630, Megan Consoer, EnuNR-zero, and bunnyfreak. Thank you all for reviewing my story! It means a lot to me.

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon :) ...


	3. Midday Meetings

**Unwanted Betrothal**

By: RoxyBunny

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters (sadly…but true) and I never will…

* * *

**Chapter Three – Midday Meetings

* * *

**

Serena, a little shocked from what had just happened, stared gawkily at the handsome young man who saved her. She had always dreamed of being saved by a gorgeous prince. Who was she kidding; this guy couldn't be a prince, just look at what he was wearing. No armor, no undershirt, no nothing! Serena became aware that her rescuer was half naked. She quickly glanced downward and shut her eyes. What was she thinking; of course he was wearing pants. What was she expecting to be down there anyways?

Darien's horse came to a slow; he gently placed the angel down on the ground. Finally aware of the state of his garments a furious blush came across his face. A woman of her importance must be appalled at his bare chest. She was important, wasn't she? Her attire told him that there was some importance in her. Darien had just been swimming, he had always found peace in his swims, and the creeks in the Earth's forests just seemed to sooth his mind. Some mud was splashed across his face that made him look almost like a savage.

"I…uhm. Well, thank you for saving me sir… but I best be on my way now," stated the angel.

Darien quickly grabbed her hand with a grin smeared across his handsome face, "You know, not many women can walk away from me like you are trying to right now…"

Serena snatched her hand back away from his grasp and replied coolly, "Well…I'm not an average woman…"

Darien saw she had confidence in herself; he liked that. All the women he had bedded before were just your typical village girl; out to look for love in all the wrong places. He liked this one though…

"Besides, you are but a common man, are you not…?" questioned Serena. She really wished that he might be her host to this planet that she had heard so many good things about, but what was the chanced of running into him here?

Darien thought for a half-second then decided his words carefully, "I am but your common man…any man would be a common man to your beauty angel…" he would play the fool's card.

Serena sighed, of course, what was she thinking? She wasn't going to meet Prince Charming any time soon. Just as she was about to walk away Darien took Serena in his arms. He placed his hands on her hips and took her lips in his. Serena sighed into the kiss as she finally gained her senses back. Serena quickly pulled away from the strange man. She couldn't be seen with the likes of him, no matter how attracted she was. She was told from a very young age that she would wed a prince, a powerful prince. She just never knew when that prince would come to sweep her off her feet.

"Something the matter?" questioned the handsome young man.

"No… I mean, yes. I must be headed back to my stay. My mother must be worried sick." Serena looked down at the ground. She couldn't look at the disappointed look on the man's face.

"Meet me here, tomorrow, around lunch time…" he almost said in a commanding way.

Serena didn't even pause a moment, her reply came quickly after the man had finished his statement, "YES! I mean, of course. I would love to. See you tomorrow then." Serena mounted her now calm horse and galloped back towards the castle.

Darien watched as his angel-goddess headed back towards his home. It wasn't unusual for people to stay in his castle. His parents hosted many guests from many different planets every month. You could just say that he was extremely pleased to see this certain woman was going to be one of his guests. Reality once again hit him. He was engaged. Okay, well he wasn't engaged just yet, he would be by the end of this week; the masquerade ball was this upcoming weekend. With a sigh Darien mounted his horse and rode his way back to the castle.

* * *

Serena ran into the castle of the Earth meeting her mother in the hall. "Mama! I have such news to tell you!" she giggled with delight.

Serenity was always happy to see her daughter so enthusiastic about something. Serena was really a bright girl, she just didn't think many things through before saying them, and it made her image into a sort of well, dumb blonde. "Yes my dear?"

"I met the cutest boy ever!" Serena exclaimed to her mother. "Oh, and I'm going to meet him tom…" Serena trailed off into a whisper. She noticed the way her mother was looking at her, she looked as if she were about to apologize or something; but that was silly, Serena's mother didn't have anything to say sorry for. "What's wrong mama?"

"Serena, I think we should go take a walk…" Serena didn't like the start of this conversation, not one bit. Her mother always wanted to take 'walks' when she had something serious on her mind. Either way, Serena willfully followed her mother through the corridors to the rose garden. "Serena, I know you've learned many things from your schooling. I realize that you know all the history of our Kingdom, including this most recent war with the earthen peoples that came to an end."

"Yes, I know mama," Serena smiled brightly, "it came to an end with the 'Crystal Treaty' if I recall correctly," Serena gave her mother a small wink. She knew every little bit of history of the Moon Kingdom.

"Well, yes you're correct," Queen Serenity let out a small sigh. "There's one little bit all those text books you've read left out." Serena tilted her head to one side a little bit. This was truly confusing, what was her mother getting at? "Well, Serena… The 'Crystal Treaty' includes you…"

"What?" Serena was beyond confused by now; she had no clue what her mother was talking about. She must have gone crazy!

"Serena," Serenity stated calmly before continuing, "to end the war your father and I promised you to the Earth Prince, Darien."

Shock overcame Serena. She couldn't breathe. The garden area suddenly felt a lot smaller than it was a few seconds ago. Serena began to take a few steps backwards, she was woozy, and all her blood felt like it was rushing to her head. Suddenly all she saw was black.

* * *

Darien rushed in through the palace doors. He had just been given word that his father wanted to speak to him in his study, probably something to do with the Moon princess or something. Darien quickly walked towards the study. Opening the doors in a rush he noticed a woman sitting across from his father. She had long silver hair and beautiful blue-silver eyes. Something about her looked familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Darien," King Xerlock stated snapping Darien out of his stare at he unfamiliar woman. He glanced over to see his father sitting down with his mother Adrianna at his side. The woman sitting across from them seemed to be of some importance. "Please sit my boy…" Darien's father asked him. Darien quickly took a seat near his father still looking at the woman.

"Sweet heart," cooed Queen Adrianna to her son, "this is Queen Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom."

Darien glanced at the woman once more and took one of her hands in his own, "It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Serenity," he said with charm as he placed a kiss on her hand. A small blush crept to Serenity's cheeks as she smiled and gave Darien a nod. He let go of her hand and she placed it neatly back in her lap.

"Son, I talked to you earlier about your betrothal. Well, Queen Serenity's daughter, Serena, is your future bride." Xerlock explained to his son. Darien gave a little huff. "Well, based on your reaction earlier today, we all thought it better for the two of you to get to know each other a little better before the ball and announcement of your engagement…"

"…But unfortunately," Queen Serenity cut King Xerlock off, "my daughter has gotten a little ill. She wasn't feeling well after our walk today so she's in her room sleeping and won't be moving around to much until the ball…"

"Oh…" was all Darien could say.

"You may leave now Darien, we just wanted to keep you updated on what's going on…" smiled Queen Adrianna. With that Darien stood up, bowed to his father, mother, and Queen Serenity, and left the room.

"Darling boy you have there…" stated Queen Serenity to the Earth royalty.

* * *

Dinner was served and to many of the other guest's disappointments, the princess from the Moon Kingdom was not there to entertain them. Darien, however, could care less. He was disappointed to see that his angel was not there to entertain him. He could have sworn he saw the blonde beauty make her way to the castle earlier that day. Perhaps she was staying somewhere else.

"Darien…" he heard his mother call from across the table, "you look horrible sweetheart, I think you should go get some rest.

"Just what I was thinking," he replied coolly. Darien stood up from the table, bowed to his respectable guests and turned to leave to his quarters.

Darien lay on his bed wondering about the events that were to take place the next few days. Tomorrow, Thursday, was his engagement brunch with the Princess Serenity. He didn't know if she would be attending that though, her mother did say that she was feeling quite ill. Friday would be the day of the masquerade ball. He wasn't looking forward to that one bit. The announcement of their engagement would be made public. Uhg, if only he could afford a few more days to himself. His whole life was being decided for him. His thoughts quickly turned to the blonde angel, he had a date with her tomorrow, and she promised to go see him. With these last few thoughts of the angel Darien quickly drifted off into his sleep.

* * *

The following day, just as Darien had expected, Serena was unable to make the engagement brunch due to her recent illness. He was a little bummed however; he heard the girl was quite a looker, not a beautiful as the angel though. He started to think that he was becoming obsessed with the woman, he hardly knew her, didn't even know her name, but he wanted to be with her every waking moment.

As soon as Darien was able to escape the engagement brunch he did. He ran to his stables, mounted one of his horses and sped down to where he first saw the blonde haired angel. To his disappointment, he didn't find her there… yet. He would wait for her, she would come, and he knew she would. Darien lie down in the grass and found sleep coming to him.

* * *

Serena woke with a sudden start. She was panting like mad, the sheets on top of her made her uncomfortably hot. She quickly threw the sheets on the floor and made her way to the room's door. Opening it slowly she was surprised to find a guard at the entrance of the room. "Uh…" she stated dumbly.

The guard jumped a little clearly from shock. He hadn't heard the princess open the door, "I'm sorry miss, but I have been given strict orders not to let you out of your quarters. You are ill and your mother is very concerned for your health."

"Pft…" Serena hissed, "well, I would like it if you would please go fetch my mother for me…"

"Yes ma'am," the guard replied. Without another thought he left the doorway clear to go and give word to Serena's mother.

"Wow… that was a little too easy…" Serena said to herself. She was feeling just fine, now. The unpleasant news from her mother yesterday caused this little 'illness' of hers. Quickly the princess ran out of the room and into the hallway. She didn't remember going to her room; they must have brought her up to her room.

Still dressed in her night garments Serena made her way down the hallway at a fast pace. She didn't want to be anywhere near this place right now, she felt like she couldn't breathe here, she need her space. Every time Serena came to an ending in the hallway she took whichever way her instinct told her to. Obviously it was a good thing considering it wasn't long until she found herself just outside the horse stables. Thinking back to her previous day's promise to the strange common man, Serena mounted a horse and made her way to the forest where she first met him.

Serena quickly came upon the place where the man was. He was laying on the grass in a light sleep. Wow, did he ever look handsome. Serena couldn't pass this chance up; she couldn't resist the beauty of this man… the way his ebony hair just fell gracefully over his eyelids, truly beautiful.

Serena kneeled down on her knees and leaned over the man. She bent her head over his and placed a light kiss upon his lips. The man's eyes opened slowly and a smile graced his features…his angel had come at last…

* * *

BAH! SOOO SORRY! Almost a friggin half a year later I decide to update this story, sooooo sorry! LOL... Yeah, I had like half of it written on my computer but honestly, I totally forgot about it. I've been a little busy and a little pre-occupied with my other story, I promise I won't let it get in the way again though haha! 

Special thanks to - PinkGrenade, shortie630, Becx, snow-pheonix, EnuNR-zero, magicstaro, kochokwalo, Mysterious Writah, Forever Tranquility, janice, Megan Consoer, Red-Rose 18, artemis366, Serenathy, ulove, flower520, and Serenity84 for reviewing my last chapter!

Hope you all liked this chapter, I'll try to update soon!


End file.
